


Mission Number 9596

by meshiin



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Alternate universe - Mafia, Don't worry, M/M, imagine them in SUITS, ish, there are more characters - Freeform, there are some super powers but eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: “For the last 10 years of his life, Kang Daniel serves as Kim Jonghyun's right hand man, the sole successor of Vongola Famiglia of Tenth Generation. Or at least that's what they all thought until Nono announced there's another heir to the Decimo throne.At the same time, Daniel also tried to balance his time as Jonghyun's right hand man, with his 4-months-old boyfriend.”





	Mission Number 9596

Every living person has a thing called Dying Will, a form of energy that drives from one’s own life-force. Due to its nature and how it resonate one’s emotions, it has been regarded as one battle aura. However, unlike the aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by a few individuals, the Dying Will Flame seemingly similar as a real flame, possessing even its own destructive properties. Yet, only some of them could turn Dying Will Flame into a real power.

Dying Will Flames are graded according to their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out. Each Flame's attribute has its own special characteristic.

The Dying Will Flames of the Sky are the most famous one and it has been widely used in the world of Mafia. It is represents by seven-colored of flames that are named after the seven phenomena in the sky. Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, and The Sky itself.

The Storm, the one with desires.

The Rain, the one who’s reliable.

The Sun, the one who’s active.

The Lightning, the one with ambition.

The Cloud, the independent one.

The Mist, the creative one.

And, The Sky, the one who accepts and embraces all.

This is a story of The Storm.

* * *

“Again?” Seongwu could hear muffled sounds from their bed. The older male lets out a chuckle as he straightened out his tie and turned his body around, facing his boyfriend who’s currently sprawling his long limbs on the bed, crumpling the bed sheets.

“I told you yesterday that I’ll be out of town for two days.” Seongwu lets out a smile to a pouty Daniel.

“Where to?” Daniel asked in a sleepy voice.

“Pocheon, in Gyeonggi-do. I heard Icheon rice is delicious, its neighboring town.” Seongwu answered simply as he stole glance at Daniel who’s rolling on the bed.

“But now? Leaving at 6 AM? Isn’t it only thirty minutes away by train?” Daniel whined as he began to sat up, face still pouting for his boyfriend.

Seongwu couldn’t help but smiling again as he walked slowly to the queen bed and sat on the edge, facing Daniel. Daniel, on the other hand, immediately dropped his head on top of Seongwu’s shoulder, which the older male gladly accepted as he put his arms around the younger male in a soothing embrace.

“My train is leaving at 6.30, you big baby. My boss could have my head if I showed up late and missed an important meeting at the factory.” Seongwu then kissed the top of his lover’s head, a longing kiss, while Daniel closed his eyes and leaned to the older male’s lips.

“You know, we can have a quickie for like 15 minutes.” Daniel muttered, which Seongwu responses with a bright laugh.

“Nice try, superman. I’m not going to repeat my past mistakes.” Seongwu huffed as he began to stand up, evading Daniel’s attempted to hug the older male in one swift manner, leaving his poor boyfriend had his face planted on the pillow.

“What time would you return?” Daniel asked, his eyes followed every of his boyfriend’s motion. Seongwu paused for a while after he shoved some clean towels inside his bag and looked like he was in a deep thought.

“It depends how my boss mood, actually. Hopefully I’ll be home before evening two days from now. We can probably go get some barbeque together. How’s that sound?” Seongwu offered, grinning from ear to ear. Daniel smiled widely, showing his front bunny teeth.

“Hopefully the heavy rain lately would let up eventually…” Daniel commented as he glanced towards his room window where the rain is currently showering the city.

“Oh? I thought you liked rainy season?” Seongwu added in confusion.

“But if it always rains heavily, I couldn’t spend any outdoor activities with you, _hyung_.” Daniel said in a playful mode, which made Seongwu scoffed in response (he lets out a small smile though) as he zipped his bag after throwing some facial wash and a razor.

The raven-haired then swung his bag over his shoulder and approaches Daniel who’s still sitting on the bed,

Seongwu then left a quick peck on Daniel’s lips and almost squirmed in protest when Daniel, playfully pulled him down with a strong force, and kissing the older male in a very seducing manner.

“Ya! Kang Daniel! I have to go to work!” Seongwu protested while letting out a small laugh and hitting on the younger male’s arms. Daniel smiled brightly once again and finally lets go his arms from Seongwu’s waist.

“You sure you don’t want me to drop you off at the station?” Daniel offered, which make Seongwu immediately gave the blond-haired man a jugdmental look,.

“It’s fine, _Babe_. I already ordered a taxi to the station. You can sleep again, you know.” Seongwu reassured with a smile, once again, before making his way to the entrance door, stuffing his feet into his shoes and putting on his cap.

“By the way, _hyung_ …” Daniel suddenly muttered, gaining Seongwu’s attention.

“Yeah?” Seongwu turned his body around, trying to face Daniel who’s now standing in front of his room, looking like he had something to say to Seongwu.

“Let me know as soon as you arrived!” Daniel suddenly shouted and Seongwu smiled, responding with a loud ‘Okaayy’ as the door closes and the sound of the automatic lock could be heard resounding throughout Daniel’s apartment.

Daniel lets out a sigh as he dropped his body to the bed again. The blond-haired lets his mind wandered around as he stared at his room’s ceiling when his phone decided to buzz. Daniel lets his hand wandered on his nightstand’s in a lazingly manner before finally reaching his cellphone and opened the newest message entry,

_From : Sky Boss_

_Subject : Morning!_

_Text : the sun has finally return to the sky. The rain has letting up and the lightning follows. See you at work so we can celebrate this beautiful day!_

Daniel lets out a groan as he got up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Seongwu was waiting for his train to depart. He chose the seat near the window so he can observed the scenery on his side. The train trip would take a route through paddie fields and other various sceneries.

Seongwu sometimes feel motion sickness when riding a moving transportation, like train for example, while reading a book and he found out sometimes the scenery is much better to look at.

So, that is why Seongwu began to bring his camera around, he liked taking some decent photos of places that he visited or seen from the train window. It was when Seongwu began to pulling out his camera when his phone buzzed. Seongwu stares at his phone for a while before stuffing it back into his pockets.

The male tapped the cap that he wore to make sure it stays at its place. Seongwu then began to point his camera lenses to the window, which passed some suburban houses and green fields while the train moving fast. He lets out a smile when he took a good photo. 

* * *

Daniel smiled as he opened his phone, receiving a selfie from his boyfriend of 4 months. He lets out a huge sigh with a huge smile plastered on his face, sending a serial of love emoticons before putting his phone inside his coat pockets. The blonde-haired male leaned towards the subway train door as he observed the passing scenery of the busy morning city of Seoul.

He got off after 20 minutes of a subway train ride, making his way by squishing through the crowd of commuters going to work. Daniel had to take another 5 minute walk to the tall building located in the center of the city. He was inside of the building, scrolling through his music player when he heard someone greeted him,

“Oh! Morning, Woojin- _ah_!” Daniel greeted with a smile.

Park Woojin, smiling widely as he waved to Daniel. “Someone’s in a good mood.” Woojin greeted with a grin as he offered Daniel a cup of coffee from his paper bag, to which Daniel accepted the offer, taking one from the paper bag that the younger male was carrying.

“I was. Except the one where my car broke down earlier this morning. I had to use the subway. Nostalgic feeling but I would not recommend using it during rush hour.” Daniel explained while Woojin lets out a small chuckle as they stepped inside the elevator.

“Eeh.. You should’ve said something, I could pick you up on my way here, _hyung_.” Woojin explained with Daniel replied with a small head shake.

“Nah, I’m good. But thanks for the offer.” Daniel lets out another smile, “How’s Okinawa? I heard it’s pretty hot there?”

“It is. But I have no problems adjusting actually. A week passed by so quickly.” Woojin explained, grinning while showing his snaggletooth, to which Daniel smiled.

Just then, the elevator lets out a small ‘ting!’ and the door opened, revealing a male, probably older than Daniel a little bit, folding his hands with a worried expression; as if he was waiting for the elevator to be opened.

“Oh, Boss.” Daniel blurted out.

“Where are the others?” The man in front of them hissed, to which Daniel and Woojin was pretty surprised.

“I thought you sent Jisung- _hyung_ and Hyunbin- _hyung_ for mission?” Woojin asked back, as if it was a matter-of-fact question to which the male replied with rolling his eyes in a feint of annoyance.

“What’s with the sudden panic, _boss_?” Daniel asked, out of curiosity as he highlighted the ‘boss’ word.

The male in front of them, Kim Jonghyun, lets out a sigh. “It’s _Nono_ … He came to visit out of blue. He’s inside the office right now…” Jonghyun raised his hand to ruffle his own messy raven-haired hair.

Daniel and Woojin looked at each other, both displayed confused looks at their faces. It was very rare to see them the infamous Kim Jonghyun to lose his composure, nevertheless at this early of morning like this.

“I thought you and _Nono_ were doing great? He’s technically your grandfather, no?” Daniel asked, voicing out his confusion. He recalled the time where he met the nice-looking old man with a neat appearance, back when he was in high school. 

Jonghyun took a deep breath, “He wanted to make me his official successor next month. I… will be the official Vongola _Decimo_ …” Jonghyun breathes again; making two men in front of him widened his eyes with surprise (to which Woojin almost dropped the paper bag he was carrying).

* * *

Vongola Corporation is famous for its luxury brands, mainly in the fashion industry. Their name was known worldwide, one of the most famous brand even. They had many branches across the world, their main headquarters is in Sicily, Italy and their second largest headquarters is in Seoul, South Korea.

But, Vongola is also known as the infamous mafia group that had existed for many generations in the underground world of mafia. Its founder had ambition to make it as a vigilante group to help other people, usually the poor, in Italy back then; but as the group grows, it began to grow tremendously and eventually became a mafia group. Now, it’s notoriously known as one of the strongest and bloodiest Famiglia ever existed.

Vongola Famiglia was so famous and strong; its bosses were even dubbed as _capo di tutti capi_ , or the "Boss of all Bosses" in the mafia world. The one who became the Boss of Vongola Famiglia would also be the ruler of the mafia world itself.

Kang Daniel was only 15 years old when he was appointed as the right-hand man and the wielder of Storm Ring of the Vongola; eventually being a successor for the Tenth Generation (or also known as _Decimo_ ) of The Vongola’s guardian. He was returning home from his b-boying practice when he met Jonghyun, who was just his classmate back then, who bluntly said that he should be his right-hand man.

Daniel, oh naïve Daniel back then, had agreed so easily.

He didn’t know that he would be force to do some military trainings after school and accompanied Jonghyun for simple errands and missions, where sometimes, he would return home with bruises and scratches (his mother would make a huge fuss about it but only sighed when Daniel lied that he got it from b-boy practices). Errands and missions that started off like searching for other guardians to recruit, doing stake outs of rival Famiglias to fending off any enemies that wanted to have Jonghyun’s head (which was a lot). 

Just like that, suddenly 10 years has passed.

Despite all that, Daniel didn’t regret joining the Vongola. He didn’t regret working as Jonghyun’s right hand man and certainly, did not regret wielding the Vongola ring of Storm flames.

But, Jonghyun… Always had this indecisive thing when it came to be the 10th Vongola Boss or the _Decimo,_ as the title would call. Even as a teenager, Jonghyun was famous at the neighbourhood for not even raising his voice to any people and he was expected to inherit a title boss of a _mafia_ Famiglia?

That is some twisted fate there, Daniel remembered saying that to Jonghyun, only to receive a light smack on his broad shoulders by the latter male.

* * *

“Oh, Daniel. Woojin. Long time no see.” An old man greeted in a calm familiarity when Daniel, along with Jonghyun and Woojin, entered the meeting room. The old man was wearing a full-suit and was carrying a cane to help him stand, his facial features looked calm and friendly, kinda like your average grandfather but his eyes said something else entirely, as if he had seen many things. Daniel lowered his head in respect, followed by Woojin who mimicked his actions.

“It’s been a while too, _Nono_. Have you been doing well?” Daniel greeted the Ninth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia or Vongola _Nono_.

“I am doing excellent, young man. I am grateful to see you are doing healthy and Woojin, you grew a lot since I last saw you.” The old man pointed out at Woojin who nodded, showing off his snaggletooth in the process.

“It is, _Nono_. It has been 3 years.” Woojin added.

The old man lets out a warm smile and looked at Jonghyun, “Where are the rest of your guardians, my boy?” he asked.

“Early this morning, I just sent Jisung- _hyung_ and Hyunbin to a mission. Minki and Dongho will arrive shortly, _Nono_.” Jonghyun smiled.

Just as Jonghyun finished his sentences, the door to the meeting room opened, revealing two young men. Both of them were wearing a dark suit although with different styles; the young man was pretty slim and his suit were neat and spotless. The young man beside him had a pretty big body build and the top two buttons of his shirt came undone.

“Ah, Vongola _Nono_. Good morning, it is been a while.” The two of them greeted and bow slightly to the old man on the other side of the room, who nodded his head in a calm manner.

“Minki and Dongho. It is been a while indeed. Please, have a seat. The meeting will begin shortly.” The older male greeted as he pointed out empty chairs to the newly arrival men. Both men stole glances to Jonghyun who muttered, “Sit down, for now”

The two young men finally took their seat and Vongola _Nono_ let out a smile,

“So now, we have the soon-to-be the Tenth Generation of _the Storm_ , _the Sun_ , _the Cloud_ , _the Mist_ , and _the Sky_ himself. It has been a while. I suspect that some of you may know why I’m here.” Vongola _Nono_ said as his eyes carefully scanned the meeting room. “The inheritance ceremony for young Jonghyun here will be held shortly.”

The whole meeting room’s eyes immediately went to Jonghyun who lets out a deep sigh. The composed young male opened his eyes and nodded his head, “I will be ready for it.”

Minki, Dongho, and Woojin exchanged smiles. Daniel nodded his head in approval. Out of the others, Daniel was the longest guardian that stood by Jonghyun’s side. He had witnessed Jonghyun’s growth from a timid-looking high school student to a splendid Vongola’s Seoul branch company vice-director and a successor of Vongola Famiglia.

As Jonghyun’s friend and right-hand man, Daniel could not be any prouder.

Because in the end, it all came to this moment, which is Jonghyun being the Vongola _Decimo._

“Good. But before the inheritance ceremony, I must tell you that there’s another person who is also the successor of the Vongola _Decimo_ ’s throne.” The sudden news drop made the heads immediately go from Jonghyun’s directions, back to _Nono’s_. The old male had his hands clasped together.

“I haven’t told you yet, young Jonghyun, Even though the blood of Vongola _Primo_ ’s is flowing inside your body, there is another successor to the _Decimo_ throne. It’s a son of mine, Minhyun.”

The atmosphere inside the room suddenly went heavy and somewhat suffocating. The name ‘Minhyun’ was one of the distinctive names that every single Vongola men heard. This ‘Minhyun’ or else known as the Divine Emperor, is the Leader of Varia Squad; Vongola’s own, famous assassination squad.

Varia is known to be consisted of Vongola’s strongest and deadliest fighters. Their mission varied from tracking and eliminating traitors inside Vongola itself all the way to Allied Famiglias to declaring war to Vongola’s enemies. Varia is also famous to get their works done cleanly, perfectly and quietly with no trace.

To some, Varia is maybe a myth that Vongola had create to scare off their enemies and force their Allied Famiglias to never betray the Vongola itself. But, Varia do exists and observed everything from the dark.

To hear that the Leader of Varia itself also deserved the title of Vongola _Decimo_ sent shivers to Daniel’s spine. He never met the Varia themselves but he heard stories from other people and he instantly knew that Varia isn’t a group to be messed with at the first place.

“So, _Nono_. What should I do?” Jonghyun asked, he lets his voice wavers quite a bit, even though in the end he managed to kept his composure.

“It has been a tradition for Vongola’s successor for years to held a duel whenever there are two or more successors. So, young Jonghyun. You will duel the Leader of Varia _”_

* * *

_Sicily, Italy. Few fays ago,_

Vongola _Nono_ was behind his study desk. He read the papers on his desk, as his wrinkled hand reached out for his pen and began to scribble on the said papers. Occasionally he’ll look at the picture on his table which shows 3-years old Jonghyun, 5 years old Jea, and 8 years-old Jinhee; hugging a younger him tightly with bright smiles on the children’s faces.

The eldest, Kim Jinhee, did not want to associate herself with Vongola and the mafia world as she proceeded to pursue her ‘normal’, everyday life as a foreign languages lecturer at an university in Seoul. The second, Kim Jea, did not want to inherit the Vongola _Decimo_ or _Decima_ in her case) title but would gave her support the Vongola in the dark as independent lawyer who represents the Vongola.

Meanwhile, the youngest, Kim Jonghyun, was different.

 _Nono_ saw potential that the youngest had, the potential of leading the infamous Vongola mafia group. When _Nono_ himself told the parents that their youngest had the potential to become The Vongola _Decimo_ , they were concerned at first. Even so, both parents worked hard to teach their youngest some basic _mafiosi_ skills (as both parents were retired warriors of Vongola and their mother herself, is the official descendant of the Founder of Vongola or Vongola _Primo_ ).

Jonghyun accepted that Fate has bestowed upon him at the age of 17. He had been culminated his skills ever since then, up until now, at 25 years of age.

Vongola _Nono_ was drowning inside his thoughts of Kim Jonghyun as his successor when the double doors of his study room suddenly opened violently.

It was a young man, not older than 30 years old and he was walking in a stomping manner to the Vongola _Nono_ ’s study. He was wearing a long, brown coat that flew every time he walks. His sharp facial features were highlighted by the sunlight of Sicily as he stopped abruptly and facing the said old man.

“I too, deserve the title, _Nono_.” The man seethes as he stared, eyes filled with intimidation, to Vongola _Nono_ who’s currently sitting behind his study desk. The old man did not waver even though brown eyes are currently shot through him. Vongola _Nono_ put down his pen as he stared back at the younger male in front of him,

“Don’t make me laugh, Minhyun.” _Nono_ finally scoffed. “You should know your place.”

“The Vongola _Decimo_ title. Even though your successor was the descendant of Vongola _Primo_ himself, I am still your son, Vongola _Nono_.” The man said, before lets out a scoff, “And rest assure. I do know my place.”

“I already entrusted you the position of being the Leader of Varia. Why would you want the title of Vongola _Decimo_ too, Minhyun?” Vongola Nono asked.

The man, Minhyun, lets out a smirk.

* * *

“… That must’ve been hard for you, Boss…” Jonghyun lets his head slumped on the sofa, while the younger male beside him patted his shoulders in a comforting manner.

“Well, of course. I was told that beside my sisters, I was the only successor of the Vongola _Decimo_. I mean, my parents have prepared that I may have a rival to the succession line will come along but I wouldn’t believe that the Leader Varia himself would be the one.” Jonghyun muttered quietly.

“So, what do you want us to do, Boss?” asked Woojin, he’s sitting in front of Jonghyun.

It’s the first time that Woojin saw Jonghyun looks so restless, but then again Woojin has known Jonghyun for the shortest time, among the other guardians.

Woojin was one of the successors of the Busan’s notoriously famous mafia group. He had asked Jonghyun to fight him in a duel back then, to prove him the-soon-to-be Vongola’s Boss’s worth. Woojin lost to Jonghyun, surprisingly.

But instead of killing Woojin off, Jonghyun had offered Woojin his hand. Jonghyun also asked him to be the wielder of Sun Flames of the Tenth Generation of Vongola. Woojin had accepted it, seeing how Jonghyun himself asked him to join his Famiglia after they were at each other’s throats before he, along with his other established guardians, eventually accepts Woojn.

“Firstly, we need to let Jisung- _hyung_ and Hyunbinnie know about the current situation.” Daniel opened up his mouth, leaning forward to the table from his seat.

“Minki is currently talking with them by phone.” Dongho pointed out the door of Jonghyun’s office room, where they could hear distinctive voices of a certain Vongola Mist Guardian, Choi Minki, talking through a phone.

“We have some time before the duel. Shall we gather intel about the Varia?” Daniel suggested, looking around his fellow guardians.

“But we don’t have any access to the Varia information. We went to search for them when Jonghyun- _hyung_ was appointed as the Vongola act-of Director two years ago, right?” Woojin stated.

Daniel rewinded his memory inside his head. When Jonghyun finally found out about the rumor of Varia, the infamous Vongola Assassination Squad, Jonghyun asked the others to tried and dig the information about it.

The information came out zilch. Sure, they found about some files about Varia’s assassination record but what they found was most of the information were highlighted with black marker, making it impossible to read them at the first place.

(Daniel faintly remembered Jonghyun sighed in annoyance and decided to leave the Varia information as is).

“We could try to search the Varia information by hacking through Vongola’s information database.” Minki suddenly spoke out upon entering Jonghyun’s office. “That’s what Hyunbinnie suggested when we were in the phone earlier.”

“Do you want to expose the Varia by hacking through Vongola’s database?” Woojin asked, feeling a little flustered about the idea.

“We’re already in disadvantage since our information is pretty easy to find compare to Varia’s. It’s common sense that we should try to gather Varia’s information in return.” Dongho stated, he kept his arms crossed. His eyebrows creased, indicating that he’s currently thinking hard.

Jonghyun looked at his guardians who are present inside the office room, each of them. After that, he turned towards the younger male who still sat beside him, “Daehwi- _yah_. Do you think you can gather information for Varia for us?” Jonghyun asked.

The younger male pouted his lips, as if he was thinking, before opening his mouth, “To put it simply, you want me to hack the Vongola Mafia Database?”

“Yes.”

“So, you want me to hack into the system that my mentor created to protect all data that the Vongola have?”

“Can you do it though?” Jonghyun asked again, a small smile began to appeared when Daehwi’s tone began to escalate in confidence.

“Are you kidding me, _hyung_? My mentor would be thrilled if I could hack into the system that he created.” Daehwi smiled widely as he jumped down from the comfortable sofa and stood up, “give me 8 hours. No! 10 hours tops!”

The youngest male who occupied the room immediately ran from the room, leaving the Vongola Boss and other guardians, who some let out a small smile. It’s surprising to see how much the youngest support person of Vongola, Lee Daehwi, could make them smile.

Daehwi, at the age of 18 years old, already became one of the core members for the Vongola Support and Technology Development Division. He worked closely with Jonghyun and his Guardians. At this point, Daehwi might’ve considered as one of Jonghyun’s unofficial guardian.

“Okay, so. What now?” Minki asked as he leaned back to the sofa, trying to positioned himself into a more comfortable sitting position.

“Well, we train. I already booked the training facility area for us for the next couple of days, so I hope you all can use it wisely. Vongola and I, need all of us to win the duel against Varia.” Jonghyun stated, a hint of full determination could be heard on his voice.

The guardians let out a grin, nodding along at the statement.

“Oh, but I don’t want any damage bills. It’ll be taken out from your paycheck.” Jonghyun continued as he stood up, a hint of teasing tone could be heard in his voice. Jonghyun made his way to exit the office, leaving his guardians flabbergasted at Jonghyun’s statement.

“You hear what the Boss say, Daniel- _hyung_ , Dongho- _hyung_.” Woojin added with a large grin towards Daniel and Dongho respectively. Daniel lets out a nervous laugh while Dongho sighed in annoyance.

Daniel and Dongho are known to be the guardians who did heavy damage—or even destruction of the Vongola Training Facilities, much to Jonghyun and Vongola Finance Department’s dismay.

* * *

“You promised me you would call.” Daniel pouted as he slouched over the training ground’s wall, letting out his ragged and heavy breaths. One of his hand was holding his phone close to his ear, while his other hand was used to wipe off his sweat.

“ _I did?”_

“You did! I told you to let me know as soon as you’ve arrived!” Daniel whined.

 _“Oohh, I did that. Sorry, babe. I immediately went into the meeting as soon as I arrived at the factory. Long ass meeting.”_ Seongwu on the other line muttered in an apologetic tone. Daniel lets out a sigh.

“It’s fine. Have you had dinner?” Daniel asked.

“ _I have. There’s a delicious ramen stall near my hotel and I ate that.”_ Seongwu answered in a happy tone. “ _You know, it made me remember our first date_.”

“Ah right, the ramen stall several blocks from my apartment. We went there for our first date and I accidentally—“

“ _You accidentally spilled your tea on my white shirt. You repeatedly asked whether I was okay over and over. In my opinion, you looked like a drenched puppy back then, I feel very bad for you.”_ Seongwu cut him off and continued Daniel’s sentences. The response made Daniel chuckled, as much as it was an embarrassing moment for him; he was pretty fond of the memory. It was the moment where Daniel felt like he fell for his date.

“ _You were cute back then._ ” Seongwu added, making Daniel’s face reddened by the sudden confession from Seongwu from the other side of line.

“Feeling flirty are we, babe?” Daniel teased at Seongwu, who lets out a hearty laugh which brings Daniel to a smile.

“ _You are still cute, Daniel.”_ There was a small pause from Seongwu’s side, “ _Hey, I know you want to talk and everything, but my co-worker summoned me so I gotta see him. I can call you back later?”_

Daniel sighed but he nodded, “Sure. I also gotta go. Oh—wait, _hyung!”_ Daniel called out suddenly.

“ _Yeah?”_

Daniel stayed quiet for a while, as if pondering about something inside his mind, before saying with a soft smile, “Talk to you later, Seongwu- _hyung_.” Daniel grinned and he heard Seongwu laughed again,

“ _You too, Niellie.”_ Seongwu said before turning off the connection. Daniel smiled a bit before looking at his phone, ignoring the new messages that popped on the screen and proceeded to lay his head on the ground, feeling somewhat exhausted.

“Someone had a romantic call.” The blond-haired turned his attention towards the newcomer, who’s currently leaning on the door of the entrance way, smiling widely. It’s Yoon Jisung, Vongola Rain Guardian and one of Daniel’s best friends.

“Are you jealous?” Daniel asked as he sat up, greeting the older male with a playful smile, the latter answered with a laugh.

“I’m happy for you to have found someone you truly love. You used to have hard times dating in school and college, Kang Euigeon.” Jisung approached Daniel. When Jisung playfully used Daniel’s old name, made the blond-haired man scoffed.

Daniel had known Jisung for years, even before Jonghyun came to his life and appointed him as the Storm Guardian of Vongola. Jisung was the older brother figure that Daniel never have—who now have transformed into the older brother figure of the Vongola Tenth and his guardians— and Daniel couldn’t even more grateful that Jisung is here with him.

“How’s mission?” Daniel asked, looking up at Jisung who’s standing in front of him.

“Actually, I’m here to pick you up. The results of my mission actually have ties with your upcoming mission that Jonghyun will assign to all of us.” Jisung stated as he put his hands inside his jacket pockets, “Jonghyun already summoned everyone but you.”

“Crap, I was the only one who’s not present?” Daniel immediately gathered his things and shoved it inside his so-called gym back and stood up abruptly, making Jisung chuckled.

“Well, Jonghyun’s intuition told him that his beloved right-hand man was having an intimate moment, in this case a phone call, and he wished me to call you to the office.” Jisung stated as he followed Daniel from behind, exiting the training room. “Jonghyun’s hyper intuition is scary sometimes, don’t you think?”

* * *

“ _Hyung_ , we waited too long…” Kwon Hyunbin, Vongola’s Guardian of Lightning whined as he slouched even further down his chair, next to Dongho and Woojin. Daniel and Jisung headed to unoccupied chiars in front of them. Daniel took a seat beside Jonghyun while Jisung took a seat beside him and in front of Hyunbin. Meanwhile, Daehwi was next to Woojin, his laptop on his lap as he paid no attention towards surrounding.

“Sorry, guys. Had too much fun training, I didn’t bother to check any messages in my phone.” Daniel immediately apologizes as he threw his gym bag to the desk, startling Minki who’s dozing off.

“Okay. Since everyone’s here, let’s start with Hyunbin and Jisung- _hyung_ ’s debriefing mission.” Jonghyun finally spoke up, took a seat in the empty chair and stared at Jisung and Hyunbin’s respectively.

“We went to Suwon in Gyeonggi- _do_ today, to renewed alliance contract with Buk Moon Pa, one of the strongest mafia slash gang in the area. After we met with the Boss, Kang Junmyeon, he mentioned something interesting.” Hyunbin started the meeting, “He said that some men with an emblem like Vongola’s have been seen around his area. He managed to take a picture about the said emblem.” Hyunbin proceeded to take out his phone and show the photo from his phone to other occupants of the room.

“That’s Varia’s emblem.” Woojin spoke out. “It’s interesting that Buk Moon Pa could point out the resemblance of their emblem to ours.”

“So, do you mean... Varia is currently near the Buk Moon Pa area?” Daniel asked.

“Yes.” Jisung answered. “We knew that Varia’s headquarters is in Sicily itself, but apparently they also have a base somewhere here in Korea. Kang Junmyeon thought that they’re maybe somewhere in Gyeonggi province.”

The other guardians looked at Jonghyun who looks like he was in a deep thought. “It’s a possibility.”

“Apparently the Leader of Buk Moon Pa was so generous; he already did his investigation first. This is what he got.” Hyunbin said as he presented some photos from a brown envelope and scattered the photos on the desk. Most of them were blurry photos of several people, taken secretly.

“We already asked Daehwi to match some of these photos with the data he obtained through hacking Vongola’s database.” Jisung pointed at Daehwi whose eyes were still fixated on his laptop screen. The oldest guardian then turned to Jonghyun who sat in silence, “Your orders, Boss?”

Jonghyun stood up and leaned forward to the desk, both of his hands were on the desk. “So, we know that maybe some of the Varia members are in Korea currently. We’ll spy them for about a week or so to gather more information about them. Maybe later, we can ask Daehwi’s help again to compile data from the hacking and the observation.” Jonghyun spoke out, a hint of commanding could be heard in his voice. “It may help us more when we have to duel them.”

Just then, Daehwi suddenly slammed his hands on the table, startling the Vongola’s guardians. The youngest occupant of the room lets out a wide smile as he opened his mouth, “I’ve gathered some important intelligence about Varia for now. Listen up.”

In a swift motion, Daehwi connected his laptop to the LCD that was hooked behind Jonghyun’s chair. Then, the content of Daehwi’s laptop was shown on the LCD,

“So!” Daehwi started, a little too excited someone might noted, “As we know, Varia used code names for their group operation. It was tricky, but I managed to pull out some of their real names—”

“That’s our Lee Daehwi!” Woojin chirped in from his seat, grinning at Daehwi, to which Daehwi replied with grinning.

“Okay then, let’s get started.”

“First is.. Hwang Minhyun. As we know from Old Man _Nono_ himself, Hwang Minhyun is his adoptive son and the Leader of Varia, the wielder of Sky Flames. His code name is ‘Divine Emperor’, rumor has it he single-handedly defeated the previous leader of Varia at a young age of 21 years old.” Daehwi explained as he show the photo of a fairly-good looking young male, to which some of the guardians furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. “Last location sighted is in Sicily and I received news that he will return to Seoul tonight.”

“Daehwi, I thought you said no one knew how the Varia members looked like?” Hyunbin asked, voicing out everyone else’s opinion.

“That, I forgot to mention.” Daehwi answered as he turned his body, a sly smile could be seen on his face, “I managed to find some with decent pictures, thanks to me snooping around in Vongola’s Database. So you might see a picture or two.”

“Divine Emperor… His aura on the photo sure lives up to the code name he carries.” Dongho spoke up, he leaned backward to his chair as he observed the photo of the Leader of Varia.

“Hey, why don’t we have a codename like those guys?” Minki asked with a protest-like kind of tone, to which Daniel replied with a small chuckles.

“From now on, you’ll be Eagle One then, _hyung_.” Daniel added to which Minki playfully scoffed.

“Okay okay. Can I continue with the Varia information presentation, please?” Daehwi asked and the room became quiet again, Daehwi hit another button from his laptop and it shows more information.

“Varia’s Storm Guardian, Icarus. Buk Moon Pa’s men reported that he was probably sighted at Gapyeong. Sadly, I found nothing on his real name nor his photo. Icarus is known for the destructive power that he held, his hobby is to make a pile of property damage paperworks in the _Nono’s_ office but also Vongola’s Finance and Legal Division.” This time, the information doesn’t have any photo on it and it was replaced with some scanned version of important documents.

“Are those from Finance and Legal?” Jonghyun asked, pointing out at the scanned documents that were presented on the LCD. Daehwi nodded wryly, “Yeah… and they were not very happy about it.”

“Also, Daniel- _hyung_. He might be your opponent later as he wielded the Storm Flames. Watch out for him, he’s known for creating explosives and such.” Daehwi added, staring at Daniel who kept looking at the LCD monitor, as if studying the information that Daehwi just presented to him.

“Okay, next. Their Rain guardian. This is a little tricky because apparently, the Varia have two Rain guardians.” Daehwi explained, much to everyone’s surprised. It’s very rare for someone to have more than one ring wielder or guardian even. “It looks like their previous Rain guardian was injured badly and couldn’t continue so he gave up his position as a Guardian.”

“Do we have a name?” Jisung asked Daehwi, out of curiousity and for the information when Jisung himself had to fought them later on, during the fated duel.

“Yes we do, _hyung_. They might try to hide but they can’t hide from me.” Daehwi smirked as he hit the next button, showing the slide of a fairly young looking man that was taken secretly “King Pawn’s, the new Rain guardian is a Lai Guanlin. Last seen in Seoul just now, in Incheon, to be exact. He’s still 18 years old but was dubbed as Varia’s next ace. The reason for the title is that recently, he quietly assassinated the don of Rotelli Famiglia and did it thoroughly.”

“That sounds eerily cool.” Woojin commented in awe, making Dongho who’s sitting beside him, nudges the younger male with his elbow.

“The previous Rain guardian however, Humming Shark, was injured pretty badly during a mission with Varia. No more information about him. Maybe he died.” Daehwi added as he glanced at Jisung who’s pretty much had his attention to the slides. 

“Next, is the Sun wielder. Peter Pan or Dr. Ha Sungwoon, MD. Apparently, he also works as a medical practitioner in one of Vongola’s hospital in Ansan. He rarely takes any assassination job due to the nature of the sun flames itself. He usually assisted the Varia during missions that needed medical attention. But, he himself is a pretty terrifying fighter. It is known that Mucciarone Famiglia’s traitor suffered both physical and mental damages after he was tortured by this guy right here.” Daehwi now show a photograph of a male with a doctor’s coat, smiling to the camera. It was a bit surreal that a male with a warm smile and aura and also held the title of doctor to hold would commit things like torturing.

“Oh? He’s really channeling the medical element of Sun Flames, huh?” Woojin commented, an unconscious smile began to appeared on his face, along his snaggletooth. As the wielder of Sun Flames himself, Woojin channeling his powers into more physical and fighting aspects rather than the medical one. Not that Jonghyun opposed that.

“Woojin- _hyung_. Peter Pan is still a good fighter. You should never let your guard down.” Daehwi pointed out as he crossed his arms and lets out a huff.

“Relax, I wouldn’t.” Woojin held up both of his hands, chuckling lowly.

Daehwi frowned a little before he turned into the LCD and clicked next. It was another blur picture of a blur young man, “This is Lucifer. Scary name indeed, he’s the Lightning Flame wielder of the Varia. There’s not much information about him, I have no idea why. But, all we know that Lucifer still had hard time controlling his powers.”

The next slide that Daehwi showed with LCD was a destroyed and burnt building, “Around May last year, one of Vongola Research facility in Incheon burned down with the cause of struck by lightning, which was weird because it wasn’t raining that time. Believe me, _Nono_ ’s Lightning guardian had hard time creating illusions in Incheon that it rained that day.”

“Was it Lucifer’s?” this time, Hyunbin opened his mouth. He had his body moved forward from his usual state which was leaning back, as if he was attentive to Daehwi’s explanation.

“Bingo, _hyung,_ you’re good!” Daehwi gave Hyunbin a thumb up, to which Hyunbin answered with a wide grin. “From that information itself, we can conclude Lucifer’s lightning power was pretty incredible, albeit he couldn’t control them well. Lucifer is last seen in Yeonchon-gu around three days ago, according to Buk Moon Pa men”

“Next, I have no information about the wielder of Cloud Flames at all, except his codename which is Dusk Dancer and that he was probably seen somewhere between Gyeonggi- _do_ and Gangwon- _do_. Sorry, Dongho- _hyung_.” Daehwi blurted out, an apologetic tone could be heard in his voice. Daehwi himself was pretty surprised that he couldn’t found anything on the said Varia’s Cloud Flames wielder, he had spent an extra two hours but still nothing.

“I’m not that actually surprised, to be honest. The wielder of Cloud Flames are usually aloof and independent, making them hard to trace.” Dongho replied calmly, he leaned back to his chair. He then lets out a smirk, “I may find out about him when I face him off myself.”

“Dongho- _ssi_. You might want to tone down your fighting aura. We do not want any collateral damage in the Vongola main HQ itself.” Minki added, a smug grin appeared on his face. Dongho lets out a small ‘tsk’ of annoyance but said nothing more.

“Minki- _hyung_. Varia’s Mist Guardian.” Daehwi announced as he clicked next, showing a slide of a male with black clothing and he was eerily staring at the camera which was supposed to be taken secretly, “Last seen around Suwon, near the Buk Moon Pa’s HQ itself. The reason is because they sensed huge Mist Flames aura in Suwon. Minki- _hyung,_ He’s one of the deathliest illusionist ever exists. Mad Hatter.”

“Oh, you mean the one who single-handedly eliminated the Puccia Famiglia members by his illusions and burned the HQ to the ground in one night?” Minki asked, a hint of amusement could be heard in his voice.

“I hope you do know the risk of facing him in the duel, Minki.” Jonghyun opened up as he looked firmly into Minki’s eyes, a hint of worry could be seen at Jonghyun’s gaze.

“Jonghyun. Relax. You knew me for almost what, twenty years?” Minki added with a light tone, grinning at Jonghyun’s direction.

“It’s because he knew you for twenty years, Minki.” Dongho reprimanded, glancing towards Minki.

“I do know the risks, Jonghyun. I know the consequences that I have to carry by being your Mist Guardian.” Minki answered. Jonghyun nodded quietly before he gazes at Daehwi, letting him to take a seat. After Daehwi took a seat, the wielder of Sky Flames, stood up.

“I want all of you to spy on these Varia guardians. Learn about them so that you can prepare yourself when you face them off in the Duel, to minimalize the damage that your body might took.” Jonghyun spoke in a commanding tone but at the same time, with a sense of warmth surrounding him. “As you all heard, Varia possessed some of the deadly powers and we should never underestimate them. I want all of you to investigate it thoroughly.”

“Dismissed.”

* * *

“Jisung- _hyung_.”

“Yeah?”

“Doesn’t Jonghyun looks like a little bit restless lately?” Daniel asked as he turned his attention towards Jisung who’s currently driving, the older male went silent.

“Well, you can’t blame him. All these years, he was told that he was the only successor or at least his family was. But then, suddenly came a new heir who’s the leader of an assassin group and he, along with us, have to face them in a duel. It was pretty lot to take.” Jisung answered as he lets out a sigh. Jisung have known Jonghyun around the approximately the latter recruited Daniel to be his right-hand man and for all the years Jisung knew Jonghyun, it was indeed the first time he saw the latter to be so restless.

It was Daniel who recommended Jonghyun to recruit Jisung, who trained martial arts for small children in the neighbourhood and was a splendid fighter himself. Jisung accepted it and had been acting as Jonghyun’s advisor and every guardians’ older brother as he was the oldest among them.

“Well then, we should win the duel with Varia then.” Daniel concluded as he grins towards Jisung who lets out a small scoff,

“Of course, we’re Vongola _Decimo_ ’s guardians after all.”

* * *

“ _Gapyeong?”_ the voice on the other line asked with a surprised tone.

“Yeah. A sudden business trip. Which means, I won’t be here when you return to Seoul tomorrow.” Daniel sighed as he threw some daily necessities into his bag, “Sorry we had to postpone our BBQ date, _hyung_.”

“ _Aaw, but I was waiting my date with my cute Niellie…”_ Seongwu whines.

“Sorry..” Daniel replied sheepishly. “Should we meet up somewhere, _hyung_? After all, Gapyeong and Pocheon is still at in Gyeonggi-do. They’re besides each other even.”

_“Naah, I don’t think you would want to see a dead tired me, after hours drowning myself in accounting paperworks. I’ll spare you that.”_

Daniel lets out a laugh at Seongwu’s answer. Seongwu did tell him that his work could make him very busy sometimes, to which he will took extra work hours after work time or during weekends.

“Fine, we’ll meet at Seoul when I return.” Daniel replied while smiling widely. He couldn’t control himself to not smile as he was talking to the raven-haired male that he met several months ago.

“ _Fine, then when you return, let’s go for the BBQ date._ ” Seongwu demanded, to which Daniel replies with a laugh.

“Deal.”

“ _Also, this is me getting back at you for dumping me at our BBQ schedule, but I have to go. Same time tomorrow?_ ” Daniel could hear someone talking in the background, a male and was calling for Seongwu.

“Sure. Take care, _hyung_.” This time, Seongwu disconnected the line and Daniel’s stare lingers at the phone for a while. He lets his fingers played with his phone for a while as he stared at the ceiling for a long time.

That is before Daniel fell asleep on the sofa. 

* * *

Incheon Airport,

“Oh. _Hyung_. You looked well. How was your meeting with _Nono_ in Sicily?” a young male greeted Minhyun who just exited the immigration. The young male was tall and looked young, as he grabbed Minhyun’s suitcase from the older male’s hands.

“I wouldn’t say it was great, Guanlin- _ah_.” Minhyun answered as he lets the younger male, took his suitcase from him as they walked besides each other, “But, it was still a productive meeting.”

Guanlin grinned, “Did _Nono_ pissed you off again, _hyung_?”

Minhyun lets out a whole-heartedly laugh, “The usual. But, I really want to prove my worth to him, Guanlin- _ah_ , that I too, deserve to be the Vongola _Decimo_ better than some guy who had Vongola _Primo_ ’s blood in his veins.”

“You are, _hyung_. It’s a reason that we follow you at the first place. Varia is very different than our predecessors now, you changed it. We knew your capabilities as a leader and we will walk beside you as you lead the Vongola later, as their Tenth Boss. The _Decimo_.” Guanlin gave Minhyun a friendly pat on the back, to which Minhyun replied with a smile.

“Thank you, King’s Pawn.”

The two walked in silence as they reached the exit door, blending with the people going around about in the airport perfectly. No one would expect two young man dressed in normal attire like everyone would be a member of an assassin squad, wouldn’t they?

“By the way, I thought my right-hand man would pick me up this time?” Minhyun asked as he turned his head towards Guanlin.

“That _hyung_ was supposed to. But, he lost track of time doing his hobby and your beloved right-hand man said ‘enjoy being picked up by our cute _maknae_ ’, that’s what he said.” Guanlin answered with a laugh.

“Classic _.._.” Minhyun muttered under his breath, making Guanlin snickered in glee.

“I think that’s what you get for having _him_ as your right-hand man, _hyung_.” Guanlin commented to which Minhyun replied with a small chuckle, feeling that he couldn’t agree more with Guanlin’s comment.

They arrived at the car and proceed to enter it and sat on the back seat. Guanlin’s phone began to buzzed, making the younger male to grabbed it and looked at the newly arrived message.

Then, Guanlin smiles,

“ _Hyung_. Looks like that phase one is ready to launch, according to Aron- _hyung_.” Guanlin showed Minhyun his phone screen,

“Oh? They’re really eager to prove their worth to the rival heir of Vongola _Decimo_.” Minhyun answered, feeling somewhat proud. “Launch it then.”

* * *

Daniel arrived at Gapyeong at approximately 9 AM. Today marks the day where Jonghyun’s guardians started to spy on the Varia’s guardians. Daehwi gave information that now, most of the guardians scattered all over Gyeonggi Province and its surrounding cities.

Daniel went to Gapyeong, Jisung stayed at Seoul, Hyunbin went to Yeoncheon-gu, Dongho went to Pocheon, Minki went to Suwon, and Woojin went Ansan. They went to the cities that the guardians was last seen, according the intel that Daehwi gathered.

Daniel went to a small apartment several miles from the station and was said to be near the sightings of Icarus, Varia’s Storm Guardian. Daniel also met some several familiar faces of the Buk Moon Pa gang in the city, Daniel assumed that those were the people that Kang Junmyeon sent to spy on Icarus.

 _“I thought spying people will be easy. It’s kind of a pain in the ass._ ” Daniel could heard Woojin’s complaint on the conference call that he just set up to report the progress of the spy.

“ _No luck, huh_?” this time, Jonghyun’s voice went through.

“ _Aren’t we supposed not to do this kind of stuff? They might hear us.”_ Now, it’s Dongho’s voice.

“ _Relax, hyung! I made this specifically for you guys! You all now can communicate without worrying that someone might eavesdropping on us. The technology is so secure that I will know if someone tried to listen to us.”_ Daehwi chirped in, a hint feeling of proud could be heard in his voice.

“Guys, report.” Daniel said with a small chuckle, reminding the others about why they do the conference call at the first place, “I’m still spying on the alleged house that Icarus was staying and he hasn’t come back.”

“ _I think I may have more information about Mad Hatter than what our sweet Daehwi gave us.”_ Minki chirped in, to which Daehwi protested.

“ _I still got nothing_.” Jisung andded.

“ _Same here.”_ Woojin continued as he lets out a heavy sigh.

“ _Hyunbinnie?”_ Jonghyun called, wondering why the Lightning Guardian seems so quiet..

 _“I’m on a lead. Will report later_.” Hyunbin shortly said as he cut off the connection so abruptly.

“How we do another report back around 4 hours or so?” Daniel asked to which most of the guardians responded with approval and they ended the conference call.

* * *

Choi Minki sat quietly in a small street food stall in a busy marketplace. He took off his hat and lets out a loud sigh. He had been walking around town for at least an hour, trying to chasing up lead for Varia’s Mist Flames wielder, Mad Hatter.

For Minki, it is not quite hard to chase the lead of the Mad Hatter. All he needed to do is follow a reek, or so that he called it, of Mist Flames that scattered around the city. Minki considered himself as a great illusionist but is an excellent tracker for Flames (which resulted him getting snickers from Dongho, that bastard).

The Mist Flames that he followed was weird because it appeared and disappeared in short notice of time before vanished in the marketplace area that he’s currently in. Minki decided to rest in a small street food stall. Despite being a great illusionist, Minki has a quite low stamina as he overexterted his body easily.

Minki used to be a sickly child and was used to be hospitalized. Jonghyun and Dongho were his best friends since their houses are approximately close with each other and they both always made time to visit Minki when he was hospitalized. The two boys would bring toys and Minki would present magic show with them, a skill he mastered by spending too much time alone. Minki was great at it.

It’s obvious that Jonghyun acknowledges Minki’s illusion skills and Jonghyun asked Minki to join him as his Mist Guardian when they both were 17 years old.

While being an illusionist is more of a perceptive mind thing than a physical thing, it is still quite tiring for Minki who’s still trying to get used with many activities that required him to move around.

“You okay there, _kid_?” the old man on stall grinned at Minki.

“I’m good. Can I have some _tteobokki_ , please?” Minki asked politely as he looked around the busy marketplace. People are running about, visiting street food stalls and counters and bought stuffs. As a child, Minki wouldn’t dream that he would see this kind of scenery.

“There are so many people today” Minki commented.

“It is! Today is pretty festive!” The old man replied with a huge grin before his face suddenly turned grim and his eyes pierced through the back of Minki;s head. “However, how do you know that this is not an _illusion_?”

Minki’s head immediately turned his attention towards the old man quick, his hand reached for his weapon under his coat, only to find the old man is smirking down at him.

* * *

Two hours has passed and Daniel receives nothing from his stake out to the allegedly house that Icarus was staying. Daniel ruffles his hair in frustration as he decided he needs to buy lunch and snacks in a nearby convenience store because it looks like he’ll be here for a while.

“Oh, Kang Daniel- _ssi_!” Daniel immediately turned his head when he heard his name was being called. A young male, around his age with chubby cheeks, greeted him casually as Daniel walked downstairs at the apartment he was staying.

“I’m Kim Jaehwan! We met at last year Vongola’s ball? I represent Buk Moon Pa.” the young male added with a grin, his tone was filled with much familiarity to Daniel himself, much to Daniel’s surprise. But, oddly enough, Daniel couldn’t seem to recall any memories regarding last year’s ball (maybe because Daniel drank too much to the point he had a blackened out).

However, the blonde-haired man decides to play along, for now. 

“Oh, yeah! How are you?” Daniel asked Jaehwan back, a smile on his face.

“I’m doing great! I’m also grateful that you’re the one who came. You’re the only Vongola’s guardian that I can see myself speak comfortably to.” Jaehwan commented as he walked besides Daniel and they both exited the apartment.

“Is that so?” Daniel asked, inserting an intriguing tone in his voice.

“Yeah! Boss gave orders to assisted Vongola with any information related to Varia, so I’m glad I could help the future Storm-Guardian of the Tenth Generation, especially with the Duel coming up next week, huh?" Jaehwan grinned at Daniel while skipping happily besides him, "You should totally tell me if you need anything, my men and I will be staying at a room above yours."

“That’s actually great! So, I can let you know if I need anything, yeah?” Daniel confirmed as he turned his body towards Jaehwan.

“My door’s always open.” Jaehwan answered with smile as he pats Daniel on the shoulders, “Sorry, man. I gotta run and it was nice meeting you again.”

“You too.” Daniel added as they parted ways.

* * *

_“Hey, babe. How’s Gyeonggi-do’s weather?”_ Seongwu asked in a teasing tone when Daniel picked up his phone, putting it between his shoulder and ear.

“Weather’s nice. What with the sudden call? It’s much earlier than our designated time, _hyung_.” Daniel answered back as he pulled out his binoculars to look at Icarus’s house, which came in zilch.

“ _My phone’s battery is low. Both my charger and power banks died so I want to have an earlier date phone with my boyfriend~”_ Seongwu stated. Daniel could hear him moving around on the other side of the line.

“Oh right, you’re heading back to Seoul today, aren’t you? How’s the factory checking?” Daniel asked as he threw himself to the sofa, sitting on it comfortably.

“ _Same as usual. Except this time, my boss gave me an earful because I didn’t pick him up yesterday. Definitely not a great one to start a day with.”_ Seongwu whines as he lets out a heavy sigh, to which Daniel replied with a chuckle.

“Well, you once said you were your Boss’s favorite, _hyung_. I might get jealous.” Daniel light-heartedly answered with teasing manner.

“ _Isn’t that a common webtoon plot though? Boyfriend got jealous of his significant other’s closeness to their boss?”_

“What kind of webtoon were you reading, _hyung_?”

“ _Anyway, for our BBQ date. Should we do after you returned and then quickly go to the place? Or do it tomorrow after you return? I need to plan this so none of my co-workers would bother me during our date_.”

“The first one sounds fun, let’s do that.” The thought of spending time with Seongwu when he returned back to Seoul gave Daniel a fuzzy and warm feeling, the kind of feeling that he want to preserve forever if he could.

“ _Okay. I’ll reserve the place then?”_

“That’ll be great, _hyung_. Thank you.”

“ _Anything for my cute Niellie_.”

“Oh, _hyung_. I— I want to tell you something.” Daniel suddenly spoke, making the male clenches his eyes shut in embarrassment.

“ _I’ve been hearing about ‘I want to tell you something’ the last two days. Why can’t you say it during our BBQ date for more perfect atmosphere?_ ” Seongwu suddenly suggested, making Daniel surprised by the statement. But then, Daniel laughs.

“Sure. I think I can save that for our date.” Daniel smiled to his phone.

“ _Excellent. Also, Daniel. I’m sorry_.” Seongwu’s sudden words made Daniel widened his eyes in surprise, especially with the sorry part.

“For what, _hyung_?”

“ _For I will hang up on you because my boss just summoned me. Sorry._ ” Seongwu added an apologetic tone to which Daniel had to let out a huge sigh, Seongwu almost gave him a heart attack there, with the sudden sorry and all.

“Okay then, take care, _hyung._ See you in Seoul.”

“ _Goodbye, Daniel_.” and then line disconnected.

Daniel stared at the name on the screen of his phone for a while, pondering to himself of why it’s so hard to say the words ‘I love you’ in the first place. The broad-shoulders male lets out a groan and rolled on the sofa, suddenly thinking that he had to go back to his day job, the Storm Flames wielder of soon-to-be-Vongola’s Tenth Boss; not a guy in love.

* * *

“ _I have a name for Varia’s Lightning guardian. It’s a Bae Jinyoung.”_

 _“That was quick. What did you do?”_ Jisung asked in a teasing tone to the Lightning guardian.

 _“I asked around about any new occupants of the area, one old lady kindly told me about a young man with small face that just moved to area around several days ago. Tracked him down, found him sitting alone at the park.”_ Hyunbin answered simply,

“Are you sure it’s Varia’s Lightning guardian not a lost kid? How can you be so sure?” Daniel asked.

“ _Believe me, spending time with Jonghyun-hyung made me inherit some of his hyper intuition traits.”_ Hyunbin added with a light joke, causing some of them to snickered across the line.

“ _Okay, so one more Varia’s guardian have been identified. I can crosscheck it with the database and see what I can get. Dongho-hyung, Daniel-hyung, Minki-hyung, I need sitrep.”_ Daehwi commented, they could heard keyboard tapping on his side of the line.

“ _I’m following a guy right now while driving, so I won’t talk much._ ” Dongho commented.

“ _Safe drive, Dongho-hyung!”_ Daehwi spoke out and Daniel could see Daehwi’s grin as he said those words to Dongho, “ _Daniel-hyung, Minki-hyung, how about you guys?”_

“I got nothing.” Daniel added as he ruffles his hair in a frustration manner. He had been watching over the alleged house of Icarus but still the latter hasn’t showed his face or present himself in the nearby area. The fact that Daniel didn’t also have information about what Icarus looks like added some difficulties at his part. “A Buk Moon Pa member helped me though, he said he will relay message to me when Icarus is spotted. He lives one floor above me.”

 _“Wow, hyung, you trusted people way too easily_ ” Woojin stated as he lets out a laugh, much to Daniel’s dismay.

“ _Well, Buk Moon Pa already stated that they would help us though. Kang Junmyeon took a huge liking on Jisung-hyung. You should probably invite him to watch you fight during the Duel so that he add that to his busy agenda, hyung._ ” Hyunbin said, inviting some small laughs among the conference call while Jisung lets out a mocking laugh.

Hm?

“Oh? Didn’t the word about our Duel have reached Buk Moon Pa?” Daniel asked as he used his binoculars to spy on the Icarus’s house, suddenly felt something huge just dropped inside his stomach.

“ _We haven’t shared any of the Duel information, not all Vongola members knew about it too. I think we’re the only one who knew. For now.”_ Jonghyun answered swiftly.

“So, only us and maybe the Varia men knew about the Duel and the time, correct?” Daniel asked back.

“ _Supposedly, yeah.”_ Jisung answered.

“Daehwi- _yah_. I need a favor. Do you have the name list of Buk Moon Pa’s men?” Daniel’s voice suddenly became grim and serious. That was never a good sign.

“ _I do, hyung. Why?”_ Daehwi asked back.

“Run a name for Kim Jaehwan on the list. Tell me if you found anything.” Daniel ordered in a calm and serious manner.

“ _I got none._ ”

 _That Son of a Bitch_ — Daniel dropped his binoculars and began to run outside his apartment room, running to the floor above him, ignoring the calls of his friends from the conference line. The blonde-haired male began to readying his knives, hidden under his jacket, in hand as he kicked down the door across his room in an aggressive manner.

Daniel looked with horror at a sea of unconscious men of the Buk Moon Pa inside the room. A note was seen on the head of an unconscious man, written,

_I told you the door is always open._

* * *

Dongho was pretty puzzled when the car he followed suddenly entered the city of Gapyeong, the city that Daniel where was supposed to be. He pulled out on a nearby building and examines it as the car pulled up in front of him.

Dongho looked around, the address of the building, looked somewhat familiar.

 _“_ Daehwi-yah. Can you resend me the coordinates of Daniel’s location? _”_ Dongho chirped in the conference call, silencing the noises that they made when Daniel suddenly ran out from the conversation.

“ _I just sent it. What’s wrong, hyung?”_ Daehwi asked in curiosity. The new information that Daehwi sent him proved his deduction was true. It is the building that Daniel was supposed to be in.

Dongho squinted his eyes as he saw the person in the car suddenly reached out his arms from outside the car windows, waving something that looks like a bomb detonator—

“ ** _THE VARIA SET US UP_**!” Dongho suddenly yelled as he got out from his car, readying his tonfas and the sudden violet flames engulfing both his body and weapons, protecting him when the person pressed button on the detonator and the building besides Dongho exploded.

* * *

Jonghyun dropped his phone as soon an explosion was heard. He grabbed Jisung’s shoulders, who is sitting on the driver’s seat beside him, “Send backups to their places.”

Jisung doesn’t need to be told twice, he immediately grabbed another phone and connecting it to the Vongola’s Crisis and Response Team. Jisung immediately gave out orders to send people to the guardians’s places that now are scattered around Gyeonggi- _do_.

Jonghyun was sitting on the passenger’s seat and his mind began to run things. Did they really just get played easily into the Varia’s hand? Did Jonghyun did or did not send his men into warfare with Varia? He also realized that he hadn’t heard anything from Minki, the latter didn’t answered their conference call earlier—

“Hello there, Kim Jonghyun- _ssi_. The next leader of Vongola’s Tenth Generation.” Jonghyun turned his body around to see Hwang Minhyun, the leader of Varia’s assasination squad, smiling dangerously at him, his window was down, so he could heard Minhyun loud and clear.

Jonghyun was already equipped with his weapon gear when Minhyun seethes, “Attack me and your Mist Guardian is dead.”

* * *

“Daniel!!” Dongho yelled as he ran towards the rubble of the exploded buildings, his violet-colored flames still surrounding him, protecting Dongho from real fire.

“I’m fine!” Dongho turned to see Daniel, a little bruises and scratches as he held his left hand. One of his powers that stemmed from his Storm Flames power, Sistema CAI, some shields-like with crimson-colored Flames around its edges, was protecting Daniel’s surrounding, shielding him from the blast.

“Oh, Icarus. It looks like we underestimated them.” A voice suddenly spoke up in a very deep voice which sounded like it was altered, to which Daniel and Dongho began turned his head around, trying to search for the source of the voice.

“I think it could be the other way around, _Dusk Dancer_. They think they can spy on us, the Varia.” Another voice spoke out and Daniel recognizes this voice clearly. Kim Jaehwan. The one who helped him out earlier and was posing as one of the Buk Moon Pa’s member, and Daniel easily fell to his trap. 

The smoke cleared out and both of the Vongola men finally got the sight of the two people that attacked them earlier. Kim Jaehwan, stood with his brown coat blown by the wind and crimson Flames engulfed his body, similar with Daniel’s. On his hand were a set of bright red dynamites bombs, ready to be exploded whenever and wherever.

Beside Jaehwan, stood a man in dark attire, his face was hidden by a white mask. His raven hair was messy because of the wind but he stood strong and proudly. He was holding handcuffs and violet-colored Flames were surrounding the handcuffs, similar to Dongho’s. They could safely assume that the man with dark attire is the Cloud Flames wielder of Varia. 

“Besides, the future right-hand man of the Vongola was too easy to deceive, _hyung_. Jihoonnie might be proud of me that his lesson of deception worked.” Jaehwan commented in a mocking tone.

“But of course, that’s what make Daniel, Daniel.” the man besides Jaehwan commented in a cold and distant voice as he slowly removed his white mask.

The event felt like it was happening slow-motion that Daniel could hear how his own heart was beating. It was painfully slow that Daniel could even sense that his eyes widened every mili seconds it passed by and then Daniel’s heart felt like it stopped beating.

“Isn’t it, _my cute Niellie_?”

The very familiar voice that Daniel always heard at the end of the day during their phone call date the last few days, the familiar voice that sent butterflies in Daniel’s stomach everytime he heard it, the familiar voice that Daniel _loved_.

It was accompanied by the face that always grins playfully whenever Daniel met him, the three mole constellation on his cheeks and the raven-hair that Daniel loved to snuggle during their cuddling session—

Eyes widened in horror, Daniel lets out a small muttering sound in disbelief,

**“Seongwu… _hyung_?**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all, i really hope my lovely prompter is satisfied for now because if they wanted to, I really could make another chapter to finish all of this. if not... I'm so sorry ;;________;;
> 
> I originally wanted to do a full version for it (you know their duel and all but suddenly it took a mr. and mrs. smith turn lmao im sooo sorry) but college tasks and thesis was too much recently (i finished this around 10-12 hours-ish with a fellow gl writer lmao while pulling an all-nighter) so i have to cut it off. Also, as you can see, i spent a good 50% ish trying to build the world which is a great thing to do but it took a toll of time for me. But!! do not fret for I have prepare the sequel!! if yall want me to write about this more.
> 
> in the end, i really had fun writing and connecting the khr world with wanna one worlds, a really fun activity i might said. hopefully, i did your prompt justice, dear prompter. i love you! Ps. Kudos to my dear friend, M, who suggested using KHR’s number pairing for the title HAHAHAHA 
> 
> Lastly, Katekyo Hitman Reborn is one of a semi-old manga but still a good read! Please don't hesitate to give it a try!
> 
> ps. another quick hurt what ifs : I should've made ong the mist wielder iakdajkajdajdla im sorry.
> 
> thank you for reading and for you, Gapyeong Lovers mods!! I love you! Thank you for organizing this!!!


End file.
